


Hidden Fear

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex has hidden fear
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 26





	Hidden Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Self Prompt "Hidden Fear"

Rex always feared what would happen if Anakin was killed, how it would go down.

Who would replace him?. Most certainly not a Jedi like him, and they would probably more or less reassigned. 

Rex didn't want it and with each battle, his fear only grew. But he used it, used it to protect his Jeti with all of his might, skill and wits he had. 

The thought of losing Anakin put hidden fear in Rex's heart. He wouldn't let anything kill Anakin. The only way the man would be killed is if Rex was not there to protect him...


End file.
